Secretos de Infancia
by Luna Summers
Summary: Despues del Verano Hogwarts los recibe en su 1º curso, lo q comienza como una aventura toma matices Infernales, Hermione sta horrorizada xlas rivalidades y Draco se debate entre ser Malfoy o solo Draco [Dramione]
1. Secretos de Verano

**N.A:**_ Mientras continuo estrujandome los sesos con Crawling, despues de que mi vaga Musa hiciera acto de presencia se me ocurrió una historia, evidentemente sobre Draco y Hermione, que raro¿eh?. Será ligero _**AU**_, así que quedais avisados. Hay magia, hay Hogwarts, pero la historia cambia completamente, aunque existen Voldemort, etc, etc. Ya os enterareis, jeje._

**Secretos de Verano**

Jane y Richard como todos los Veranos, solían ir a Francia, Jane era de padre Francés, por ello, la pequeña casa de los Ferbuson, estaba en aquel bello País. Ese Verano era especial, la pequeña Hermione, fruto del matrimonio entre Richard Granger y Jane Ferbuson, comenzaba a mostrar sus pequeñas muestras de inteligencia. Y mientras que la chiquilla los Veranos anteriores se tiraba en las blancas arenas de las playas francesas con el cubo y el rastrillo, este Verano, la chiquilla de siete años se sentaba muy pulcramente en la arena, a leer los cuentos populares, y viejas leyendas Celtas.

-Hermione, cariño -Dijo Jane con una sonrisa, viendola tan embebida en la lectura de la _"La Doncella Magica"_, una Leyenda Celta por la que se basó el célebre Ballet "El Lago de los Cisnes". Hermione había heredado no solo su nombre de su madre, sino que además su amor por la lectura. Hermione, fue un nombre arriesgado y poco conocido, sacado directamente de la bella Novela _"El sueño de una noche de Verano" _de Shakespeare- ¿Por qué no me acompañas y nos damos un baño? -preguntó la mujer mientras se frotaba energicamente el protector sobre los hombros.

-Pero mamá -se quejó la niña, apartando la mirada del libro.

-Hija, te vas a quemar sino te refrescas, por mucho protector que te pongas -la amodestó Richard dandole un sorbito de la botellita de agua mineral, mientras se cobijaba bajo la sombrilla- Anda, hazle caso a tu madre.

La niña de mala gana aceptó, antes de que la chiquilla pudiera corretear hacia las aguas, Jane trabajó su rebelde cabello heredado de esa mata castaña de pelo incorregible que tenía su esposo en una trabajada y alta coleta de caballo.

-Vamos, Reina. -y la tomó de la mano.

Hamacas más allá, un pequeño rubio platino de mejillas alboreadas, y una mata rubía clarisima como cabello fue frenado por su padre, quien lo miró con gesto severo.

-Si quieres bañarte, tu madre te acompañara -El hombre, de porte elegante tenía una mueca asqueada en el rostro.

Su mujer, exhibiendo su precioso cuerpo, sonrió.

-Vamos cariño, tenemos que refrescarnos, para nuestra desgracia, sacaste la palidez de tu padre, y puedes coger una insolación -dijo cariñosamente.

El hombre la miró por encima de su libro y después ignoró su alrededor, para sumergirse en la lectura. Obviamente pensaba que su esposa malcriaba a ese chiquillo que ya empezaba a mostrar rasgos fisicos demasiado caracteristicos de él. Obviamente, él por el momento dejaba que su esposa malcriara al mocoso. Una vez comenzara sus clases, todos los mimos y carantoñas se resumirian a disciplina y reglas. Era su heredero, nunca sería un malcriado mimado ante los ojos de la Sociedad. Se preguntó el por qué su esposa insistía en venir a esta playa todos los Veranos. Estaban hasta los topes de muggles, y él odiaba a los muggles, su esposa, obviamente también, pero claro. ¿Donde se había visto que hubiesen playas reservadas unicamente para Magos?. Narcissa, se agobiaba de los baños en el Lago de los terrenos de su propiedad, necesitaba agua salada, y arenas como polvo dorado. Mujeres. Siempre serian caprichosas e incorregibles. Por suerte, Narcissa, era una mujer estricta en su trato con esos seres inferiores, los insufribles muggles.

-Mami, -Draco chapoteaba feliz en la orilla- ¿puedo meterme un poco más adentro? -preguntó con un mohín, con el tiempo había aprendido que había gestos que hacian que su madre no se resistiera.

Su endiablado puchero, era uno de ellos.

Narcissa, refrescandose en la orilla, asintió.

-Solo un poco, Dragon -avisó, severa.

Draco sonrió alegremente.

-¡Claro!

Superiormente, Draco pensaba que nunca se podría ahogar, su padre había contratado hace dos Veranos a un Mago que lo instruyó en Natación en el Lago de la mansión, y era imposible que se ahogara porque se metiera unos metros más de lo prometido a su madre. Además, curioso, e insaciable, Draco buceaba con los ojos abiertos bajo el agua, aunque despues le escocieran, era tan diferente al Lago, no habían esas feas criaturas llamadas Sirenas, y tampoco habian esos bichos que intentaban ahogarte.

Haciendo alarde de sus clases de natación, Draco se sumergió y buceó unos metros, hasta que no quedó aire en sus pequeños pulmones, al emerger a la supercie, se encontró nariz con nariz con una niña de enormes ojos castaños.

-Apartate de mi camino -le ordenó groseramente, como lo hacia con esas feas criaturas que acostumbraba a torturar atropellandolas con su patín magico, los sirvientes de su Mansión, el feo Dobby, era su favorito.

La niña arrugó la nariz ofendida.

-Eres _muy_ palido -obserbó- ¡Pareces albino! -se echó a reir a mandibulas batientes la chiquilla mientras movía sus delgados bracitos para mantenerse a flote.

-¡Y tu eres fea! -el chiquillo le devolvió el comentario. Él no sabía que significaba albino, pero lo notó como una burla, y su papá le decia, que nadie osaba a burlarse de un Malfoy. Eran una familia de categoría- Ademas _muggle._

La chiquilla hizo una mueca.

-¿Muggle? -después se olvidó de su pregunta, al recordar como la había llamado fea- ¡Tú sí que eres feo, y _muy_ palido!.¡Además tienes la cara puntiaguda!.¡Jajaja!

Draco estaba enfandadose mucho.

-A tí te faltan dientes -y él mostró su dentadura, con los dientecillos blancos perlados ya crecidos- ¡Já!. ¡Soy mejor que tú muggle!

La niña bufó.

-¡Mamá dice que cuando sea grande los tendré todos, tu eres...! -despues parpadeó- ¿Qué es muggle?

Draco tragó saliva, incomodo. Papá le había dicho que nunca debería revelar que era mago, porque esa playa había gente sin magia, y los muggles eran personas muy prejuiciosas.

-Nada que te importe fea.

-Idiota.

-Desdentada.

-Albino.

E iban a continuar con la sarta de insultos hasta que Jane, desde la orilla gritó:

-¡Hermione, ven, vamos a comer!

Draco se echó a reir con ganas, acabando por tragar agua salada, provocandole un ataque de tos.

-¿Hermione?.¡Que nombre más feo y tonto! -se burló con ganas.

La niña enrroqueció hasta la raiz del cabello.

-¿Y tu como te llamas, idiota?.¡Seguro que no tienes un nombre más bonito que el mio!

Draco infló el pecho lleno de orgullo, y arrogancia copiada de su padre.

-Me llamo Draco Malfoy Black.

La chiquilla hizo un ruidito que sonó sospechosamente como una risita muy mal disimulada. El pequeño rubio entrecerró los ojos.

-¿De que te ries? -exclamó, enfadado.

-Tu nombre SI que es ridiculo -se carcajeó a mandibula suelta- Y tonto, nadie se presenta con el apellido, y encima un apellido tan rarooo...

-¡Hermione! -volvió a increpar su madre.

La niña se mordió el labio inferior.

-Me tengo que ir.

Draco no entendia porque sus padres tenian prejuicios con los muggles, se divertía más que con Goyle y Crabbe, esos dos si que eran tontos, la niña era graciosa y además le gustaba _secretamente_ su nombre, era... raro.

-Adios.

La niña asintió.

-Adios -susurró bajito, alejandose.

Draco un poco desganado volvió a la orilla, su madre ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la pequeña conversación que su hijo tuvo con la niña de nombre raro. Mejor para él, su padre seguramente lo castigaria sin montar en escoba, y eso le fastidiaria mucho.

-¿Con quien hablabas, pequeña? -preguntó Jane con una sonrisa.

La chiquilla sonrió.

-Con Draco Malfoy Black -respondio con naturalidad.

Jane la miro con curiosidad, pero no dijo más nada.

**ººº**

**Un año después**

-¡Draco Malfoy Black! -rugió la chiquilla corriendo a su encuentro.

Draco había crecido bastante, ya no era tan flaco, y aún seguia siendo como la niña de nombre raro le catalogó _Albino_. Draco chapoteó hasta ella, y se sonrieron.

-Hola -exclamó intentando disimular el entusiasmo.

La chiquilla chapoteó a su alrededor.

-¿Qué te pasa?

El niño la miró con inquetud.

-Mis papás no me dejan hablar con muggles. -murmuró en voz baja.

Las cejas de la niña se elevaron con curiosidad.

-Le pregunté a mamá que era muggle, y no supo decirme que era -y eso para Hermione era raro, su mamá sabia todo.- ¿Qué es?

-Es... No lo entenderias -dijo el niño al cabo de unos segundos pensativo.

-¿Y porqué no? -insistió la niña.

El chiquillo bufó.

-¡Porque no! -chilló, al ver como los rasgos de la niña se tiñeron de tristeza, él sonrió un poco avergonzado- Pero... si mis padres no lo saben podemos ser amigos...

El rostro de la niña se iluminó.

-¿Te refieres a un secreto?

El rubio asintió, y la chiquilla se mostró divertida y entusiasmada ante el reto que presentaba. Parecia algo prohibido y divertido.

-¿Entonces somos amigos?

-Sip, y puedes llamarme Draco -dijo el niño con una sonrisa.

La chiquilla asintió.

-Mira, ya no me faltan dientes. -alardeó con orgullo.

El rubio contuvo una risilla.

-Pero los tienes grandes.

-Si, mis papás son dentistas, y dicen que cuando sea mayor me pondran aparatos.

-¿Dentistas?.¿Aparatos? -el chiquillo parpadeó confuso.

La niña meneó la cabeza.

-Es una idea horrible -la chiquilla evidentemente le paso desapercibido la ignorancia de Draco acerca de los _muggles- _Mi prima Gabrielle los usa, son horribles -añadió en tono conspirador.

Los dos niños rieron en complicidad.

_¿Qué sucedió despues de este Verano?. Pues lo que sucedia los Veranos anteriores, se encontraron todos los Veranos, cada vez más mayores, comenzando a alejarse de ser niños, a estar más crecidos. Los niños siempre se encontraban alejados de la orilla, y solian apoyarse en el otro para charlar. A Draco le divertia aprender palabras nuevas, y a Hermione le divertía de igual manera las costumbres raras de Draco. Aún con el inocente juego del secretismo. Eran felices en un Universo, donde no existían diferencias raciales. Sin embargo, el Verano, cuando los dos cumplian los 11 años, Hermione, vino con una noticia que los dejó shoqueados a los dos._

-Mamá y papá dicen que no se lo debo contar a nadie -dijo la ya no tan niña, mientras se escondían trás una roca y se recargaban en ella a hablar- pero tu... también escondes cuando nos encontramos cada año¿no?

Draco asintió.

-Claro, Lucius no suele ser demasiado agradable -A medida que los años pasaban, Draco fue siendo más consciente de lo que significaba ser brujo, y lo que era un muggle. Pero hacía años que su amiga de los Veranos se apartaba del concepto _sucio e inutil muggle_, ella era guay. Inteligente, llena de entusiasmo, y además en los pocos dias que pasaba con ella, se divertía muchisimo más que todo el año con Crabbe y Goyle, además esa niña Parkinson, que hace un año se la habían presentado sus padres, era pegajosa, y él no la soportaba. No era tan guay como Hermione.

-Pues escucha, también es un secreto que no puedes decir a nadie¿lo juras?

-Lo juro solemnemente -dijo muy formal.

La niña se acercó a su oído, y susurró;

-Soy bruja.

El niño parpadeó.

-¿Como? -creía no haber escuchado bien¿Hermione, bruja?

-¡Siii! -exclamó llena de emoción- ¡La magía existe!.¡Un señor vino a principios de Verano muy raro a casa, a decirnos a papá, mamá y a mí que yo estudiaria en un colegio donde me enseñarian a practicar magía!.¡El 1 de Septiembre, tengo que ir al Callejon Diagon para comprar mi varita!.¡Podre hacer magía te lo puedes.----!.¿Qué te pasa? -cortó preocupada al ver como el rostro de Draco se llenaba de gris apagado.

Draco a medida que escuchaba todo, se daba cuenta de lo que sucedia, su amiga no solo era muggle, además era bruja. Lucius le había enseñado que los muggles no merecian ser magos, y los que lo eran, tenían que ser tratados como...

-Eres una sangre sucia.

La niña arrugó la nariz.

-¿Como?

El chico suspiró.

-Los magos de sangre pura, como los Malfoy, no aceptamos a vosotros, los muggles, como brujos y los insultamos, porque para nosotros, su sangre está contaminada, sois muggles.

La niña parpadeó, sus ojos llenos de incertidumbre.

-O...---Osea... ¿tú? -el niño asintió- ¡Tú también eres mago entonces! -gritó fascinada- Y tienes mi misma edad, dices que eres de Inglaterra, también¿no?. Entonces estudiaremos juntos en Hogwarts, es genial! -la chiquilla si hubiera estado en suelo firme podria haber brincado, revoloteando alrededor de un triste rubio platino.- ¿Pero que te pasa, Draco...?.¿Acaso no te alegras que seamos compañeros...? -la chiquilla lo miraba con tristeza.

El chico suspiró, apoyando la barbilla en la roca.

-Tengo que odiarte. Yo seré Slytherin, tu posiblemente---

-¡Oh!. El consejero dijo que existian cuatro casas, una de ellas era Slytherin -la chiquilla intentaba hacer memoria- Ravenclaw, Hufflepuf, y Gryffindor. ¡Pero yo quiero quedar en Slytherin, si tu también estás en ella!

Draco negó.

-Solo los brujos de sangre pura entran en Slytherin, tu posiblemente iras a las otras casas.

Hermione se mordió el labio.

-Eso es injusto.

El chico meneó la cabeza, y se preparó para irse de nuevo con sus padres, pero Hermione agarró su muñeca.

-Pero, aunque no quedemos en la misma casa¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

Draco miró la muñeca que la niña le agarraba casi con angustía.

-Yo tengo que odiarte.

-¡Pero no me odias!

-¡Me enseñaron a hacerlo!

-También te dijeron que no te acercaras a los mu---muggles -pronunció con dificultad- Y hemos estado a escondidas estos Veranos, podremos también seguir haciendolo en Hogwarts.

-Es distinto Hermione.

-¡No es distinto! -se enfurruñó- Lo que tú... -de repente sus ojos se volvieron liquidos, las lagrimas al borde de ellos- ¡Eres un idiota prejuicioso! -y fue ella quien se fue, dando bruscas brazadas, alejandose de la roca.

Draco se hundió de pena, y tristeza, antes de que sus padres se pusieran a buscarlo, él también nadó hacia la orilla.

**1 de Septiembre**

Todos hablaban de un niño llamado Harry Potter, y Hermione entre la multitud lo vió junto a un pelirrojo, lucía una cicatriz en forma de rayo, se hablaba que era una especie de heroe, la niña aún no lo entendía muy bien. En las Barcas, que conducian al castillo, si localizó sin difucultad a un rostro conocido entre tanto rostro nuevo y desconocido. Unos cabellos rubicundos palidos, vestido de negro, acompañado por dos inmensos niños gordinflones, que se dedicaban junto al rubio a fulminar al niño llamado Harry Potter y al pelirrojo que estaba junto a él.

La niña lo obserbó fijamente, estaba enfadada con él. El rubio hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la cabeza, y sus ojos rodaron conectando inmediatamente con la menuda figurita de Hermione Granger.

El rubio platino aguantó la respiración. Durante todo ese dia, despues de que ese maldito engreido lo rechazara por el pelirrojo que no tenía en donde caerse muerto, había sin quererlo, buscado a Hermione por todos lados, y la encontró. Solitaria, sin conocer a nadie, mirandolo con la misma fijeza con la que él la miraba.

-¿Draco? -la voz chirriante de Goyle hizo que rompiera el contacto visual.

_¡Eres un idiota Prejuicioso!_

_¡Tu no me odias!_

Draco cerró los ojos, crispando el rostro.

_¡No te atrevas a cometer ninguna estupidez, Draco! _aún la voz de su padre rechinaba en su cabeza _¡No manches el honor de nuestro apellido!_

_No seas tan severo con él, querido._

_No es un niño, Cissa, debe aprender lo que es la disciplina._

Disciplina. Orgullo. Malfoy.

Draco respiró hondo, mientras el SemiGigante, los guiaba hacia el castillo. Miró una última vez por encima de su hombro, y notó como Hermione aún lo miraba, pero su gesto era serio, y enfurruñado. Estaba enfadada, y él también.

**TBC**


	2. 1º Curso: Ellos o Yo

**N.A:**_ Wow, me quedé alucinada por las respuestas de vosotras, muchisimas gracias por las reviews, de verdad animan hasta un muerto. Respecto a un par de preguntas, la trama de la obra original no cambiara en absoluto. Es algo que Jo ha dado ventaja, y es que siempre ha relatado Harry Potter y sus aventuras desde un único punto de vista, el de Harry Potter, y eso da mucha ventaja, no digo que con ello esto hubiera poder pasado, porque para desgracia de las seguidoras de esta pareja, Rowling ya advirtió que es un imposible. _

_También aviso que la historia no contará con más de diez capitulos. No me gustan las historias demasiado largas, suelen aburrir porque se extiende hasta lo inimaginable la trama, prefiero las historias cortas pero intensas, y teoricamente cada capitulo será lo que suceda entre Hermione y Draco cada curso, los capitulos que sobren porque tengo planeados hacer más de seis -hasta donde ha llegado la novela original de J.K.R- será la vida fuera de Hogwarts. _

_Ya dicho esto, solo pido un poco de comprensión, es un fic bastante complicado, ya que tengo que rebuscar en mi memoria los fragmentos más importantes que suceden en los siete libros, y yo... Empecé la Saga Potteriana a partir del cuarto libro -No me maten por favor- así que tal vez hayan más cosas de las peliculas, que de los libros los primeros tres cursos. O tal vez, acabe tomandolos de la Biblioteca y echandole un vistazo, pero bueno, ya veré la acogida que tiene el primer capitulo, e iré mejorando, prometido, jeje._

_Bueno, ya dejo de escribir como nota de autora el antiguo testamento, y a leer, que pensareis que ya es hora, jajaja._

_¡Voilá!_

xXxXx

**1º Curso**

**Ellos o Yo**

_"mmm, una mente con hambre del saber, encajarias en Ravenclaw, entre los hijos de Rowena serías valorada. Pero, tú pequeña Hermione¿Donde quieres estar?"_

_...Yo...quiero estar en Slytherin..._

_"¡Que curiosa eres muchachita!. Una muggle audaz deseando nadar en las mazmorras, me temo que es imposible. Pero no solo eres una muchacha inteligente, eres valerosa y leal, tu casa es..."_

El Sombrero clamó en voz alta:

-¡Gryffindor!

Draco aún en la cola de Selección vió como la niña caminaba hacia la mesa de los oro y gránate que la recibian con vítores. Draco captó la furibunda mirada que ella fugazmente le envió. Pansy Parkinson, se echó a reir estridentemente.

-Una sangre sucia, y encima Gryffindor. Esos sucios seres no merecen tener la magia¿Verdad, Draco? -busco la opinión del rubío platino, pero Draco no la prestaba la más minima atención- ¿Draco? -insistió.

-Lo que tu digas, Parkinson.

No se podía creer que Hermione fuera bruja, sino que además era Gryffindor, apretó las mandibulas durante un efimero instante, mientras la cola avanzaba. Gryffindor. Su padre detestaba especialmente esa casa, decía que solo estaba llena de inutiles valientes que tenían un corto promedio de vida, por idiotas que se lanzan sin pensarlo dos veces al peligro. Su madre, solía hablarle con desprecio de un tal Sirius Black, que ahora mismo cumplia condena en Azkaban, era un Gryffindor, y además su primo, y traicionó a su familia, y después a sus amigos. ¿No se supone que los Gryffindors eran leales?

Hermione desde la mesa de Gryffindor, como el sombrero se colocaba en la cabeza de Draco, y solo con rozar el sombrero la cabeza rubicunda, este fue destinado a Slytherin. Lo siguió con la mirada, y él se sentó entre los dos Gorilas que casí le doblaban la altura, los gorilas se mostraban complacientes. Los gorilas que se apellidaban Crabbe y Goyle parecian corderitos al servicio del rubio demandante. El chico la miró con desprecio, y eso fue como una cuchillada para el corazón de la chiquilla.

-Hola. -saludó una niña de pelo negro, y ojos castaños.

Pronto la conoceria como Lavender Brown, compañera de habitación junto Parvatí Patil, seleccionada a su casa, al contrario que Padma, que acabó entre los Ravenclaw.

ººº

-¿Viste como los Gryffindors casi se echan a volar de alegria cuando Potter fue eleguido a su casa? -bufó Marcus, el capitán de Slytherin en el Equipo de Quidditch, y un tipo con una horrenda dentadura- Este año la copa será para nosotros, les bajaremos los humos a esos pulgosos.

Los integrantes del Equipo clamaron burlones.

El adolescente miró por el rabillo del ojo al rubio platino que se rodeaba de Crabbe y Goyle, sonrió sárdonico;

-¿No te gustaria machacarlos Malfoy?

El rubio lo miró y elevó sus platinas cejas.

-Sí -Respondio consciente de que todas las miradas se clavaban en él- Pero para eso estás tú¿no Capitán?

Él rió.

-Seguro que con tu apellido, el año que viene te tenemos en el equipo, podrias ser buen buscador. -opinó con ojo critico- Seguro que te mueves veloz sobre una barredora.

-Lo que tu digas -bostezó, aburrido- Me voy a la cama.

Goyle y Crabbe lo acompañaron, murmurandole al rubio platino:

-¿Qué te pasa Draco?. Desde que volviste de Francia estás muy raro. -acusó Crabbe mirandolo interrogante.

Goyle asintió enfaticamente, masticando la última rana de chocolate que le había robado a un pequeño Hufflepuff mientras salian del Comedor.

-No es vuestro problema -respondió cortante, entrando en la habitación, que para su desgraciada existencia compartía con esos dos gorilas. Sabía que su padre les había "sugerido" vigilarlo. Snape puso el broche final, poniendolo en la misma habitación de esos dos subnormales profundos.

Minutos después, salia del baño con un pijama, y se encerraba trás las cortinas verde musgos de sus doseles. Puso las manos trás su cabeza, sobre la almohada, y miró al oscuro techo de piedra.

_"Por lo menos si fuera Ravenclaw...¡Una maldita Gryffindor, a saber que estupidez hará rodeada de ese Potty y el idiota pobretón pelirrojo!"_

Draco rabiaba, celoso. Lleno de incerdidumbre. Estaba bajo vigilancia constante las 24 horas, y no podía acercarse a Hermione, al menos que fuera solamente para insultarla. Su maldito padre ni siquiera cuando estaban a kilometros de distancia podía dejar de controlarlo. Maldito, se quejó para su interior, que asco de vida.

Aunque lo que realmente quería era buscar la manera de comunicarse con Hermione. Sabía que no debía, le estaba totalmente prohibido, pero... _era su amiga._ ¡A la mierda lo que dijera su padre!

_¡Yo tengo que odiarte!_

_¡Pero tu no me odias!_

_¡Me enseñaron a hacerlo!_

A la mierda las enseñanzas, era hora de pensar por sí mismo. Mañana a primera hora iria a la Lechuceria a escribirle una carta, y despues... Que Salazar lo protegiera.

**ººº**

_Hermione:_

_Eres mi amiga, y sabes que te respeto, pero no podemos seguir con esto. Yo no te odio, y sé que tu tampoco me odias. No puedes odiarme ahora, ahora sabes lo que significa ser mago y estar en Hogwarts._

_D.M_

* * *

La respuesta de Hermione Granger, le llegó en medio del almuerzo.

* * *

_Draco:_

_A ver si lo he comprendido, pretendes que seamos amigos, sin que nadie lo sepa¿no?_

_H.G_

* * *

Draco envió la respuesta después de la última clase.

* * *

_¡Sí, me parece excelente que comprendas mi punto de vista. Goyle y Crabbe estaran en las cocinas esta noche, podriamos hablar esta noche en la biblioteca, antes de la ronda de los prefectos¿que me dices?_

_D.M_

* * *

Hermione jamás respondió, y Draco la esperó hasta las doce de la noche en la biblioteca, fingiendo estudiar, ella nunca fue.

La Gryffindor le habia dado la espalda, y Draco se durmió con los ojos brillantes de rencor, y una sensación de traición descomunal en su pecho.

ººº

Hermione abandonaba la biblioteca, aún tenía el miedo en el cuerpo del incidente dias atrás con el Ogro que casí la mata, sino llega a ser por Harry y Ronald probablemente hubiera muerto a brazos de ese gigantesco bicho. Se había encerrado a llorar, por las palabras despreciativas de Ron, porque le recordaron de una forma vaga a las palabras de Draco.

_Eres una sangre sucia, y tengo que odiarte_

El motivo de Ron era distinto, pero igualmente doloroso. Se sentía tan rechazada en ese ambiente que cada vez se volvía mas hostil ante sus ojos. Ojalá nunca hubiera sido bruja. Las noches de lluvía seguían persistiendo, y solitaria como solía estar cuando Ron y Harry no se incorporaban con ella, caminaba rumbo a Gryffindor antes del toque de queda. Con Lavender y con Parvati no es que no se llevara bien, solamente es que... no eran su estilo. Ellas eran tan cantarinas, tan... ella habia llegado a un mundo que no conocía con el rechazo de un amigo que sí conocia este mundo.

Era un palo trás otro, y no estaba su padre siempre dispuesto a estrujarla entre sus brazos, ni su madre siempre contandole anecdotas que la hicieran reir.

Estaba _sola._

Antes de que pudiera decir la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, una mano tapó su boca, y un brazo se apretó contra su cintura, salido de la espalda, Hermione gritó pataleó, pero fue imposible. Su agresor la arrastró hasta los baños del tercer piso. Donde Mildret la Llorona no sería testigo del encuentro.

Solo cuando la puerta del servicio se cerró, su captor la soltó.

Hermione dispuesta a sacar su varita o con los puños si hiciera falta, se giró, y se paralizó al ver quien era.

Draco.

_Me llamo Draco Malfoy Black_

_¡Qué nombre más raro!_

Los recuerdos se aplastaron por la rabía que encendió los ojos de la niña de pelo rebelde y ojos chocolate.

-¿Qué quieres? -se cruzó de brazos, orgullosamente.

-Eres amiga de _ellos_ -siseó, y Hermione por instinto se erizó como un gato a la defensiva. Su tono no le gustaba, era un reproche lleno de advertencias.

Hermione sabía que ellos eran Harry y Ron, apretó los labios irritada. También conocia el odio irracional que le procesaba a Harry y a Ronald. ¿Qué clase de mundo era aquel donde todos se odiaban?.Todo por un maldito escudo y una cuestión de apellidos y sangre.

-Sí, son buenos chicos -se vió obligada a decir, tal vez con la esperanza ¿de que él lo aceptara?. Después apretó los labios enfadada consigo misma. ¿Qué hacía buscando la aprovación de ese prejuicioso de Malfoy?- Y tú no deberias odiarlos como lo haces. Estas cometiendo muchos errores Draco.

Él se cruzó de brazos, con arrogancia.

-¡Los errores los cometes tu! -escupió con desprecio- ¡No fuiste a la biblioteca como quedamos a comienzo de curso y ahora... te haces amiga de esos inutiles que solo buscan la fama! -le gritó alterado. No podía controlar la rabia que anidaba en su pecho.

Hermione le contestó de igual manera, a gritos.

-¡Pretendias que fuera tu amiga en secreto! -le plantó cara, enfurecida- ¿Te piensas mejor que yo porque tienes familia magica y yo no?.¿Porque tu apellido es Malfoy y el mio uno muggle?.¡Todo para tí se trata de eso!. No tienes reparos en insultar a los que vienen del mundo muggle, pero tú me pides que seamos amigos en secreto -rechinó los dientes- Pero no te importa "ensuciarte" con mi compañia. Eres un fraude, Draco Malfoy Black, eres un fraude.

El rostro de Draco mudó a una expresión fría como la piedra.

-¿Como te atreves sangre suc---? -enmudeció antes de terminar el grotesco insulto.

Hermione sintió como su cara ardía, los dedos de las manos le picaban, tentados a soltarle una buena y merecida bofetada.

-¡Venga! -su voz estaba llena de violencia- ¡Dilo, acaba lo que piensas de los muggles que tienen magia!.¡Sé valiente por una vez en tu vida, Draco!

-Lo siento -de repente el rostro de Draco volvió a mudar, de la ira a la fragilidad. Se sentia expuesto ante ella, y traicionado por las lecciones- No quise decirlo, yo...

Hermione cerró los ojos, arrugando la nariz, reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Pero lo dijiste -sentenció con dureza. Abrió los ojos, creyendose recuperada, pero sus ojos estaban cristalinos- Me has _secuestrado_ solo para hacerme decidir¿No?. Entre tú, mi amigo desde que tenía siete años, y que siempre ha sido un secreto, y ellos, que me ofrecen su amistad sin tapujos, y con va-len-tia -deletreó con rabía. Draco fue a responder, pero ella le cortó en seco- No hace falta que diga mi respuesta, Malfoy. -y caminó hacia la salida.

Draco apretó los puños, con los dientes rechinando de furía.

-¡Eres una traidora! -le acusó, cuando ella abria la puerta.

Antes de irse del todo, ella giró la cabeza, y con las lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas como rios ardientes, musitó:

-Y tú un cobarde.

Después se marchó, dejando a Draco congelado en su lugar, rodeado de soledad.

El curso acabó, con un Draco enfadado, no solo porque había quedado durante todo el año en ridiculo por culpa de ese maldito crio cuatro ojos de Potter y su torpe escudero el pobretón Comadreja, sino que además, fue Gryffindor quien se llevó la copa de las Casas. Slytherin bullía la ira, no iba a ser facil el curso siguiente. Como despedida, de Verano se encontró con una Hermione riendo divertida con Harry Potter, mientras Ronald Weasley intentaba reunir dinero para comprar chucherias en el expreso que los llevaria de vuelta a Londres.

-Voy al baño -anunció Hermione levantandose de su asiento, Harry asintió mientras miraba junto a Ron los cromos de las ranas de chocolate.

La muchacha se fue en silencio del compartimento del Tren, y justo cuando abría el portal que la llevaría al proximo vagón donde estaban los servicios, se encontró saliendo a Draco Malfoy, acompañado de sus gorilas.

Draco la miró unos segundos con sorpresa, recibiendo una mirada oscura gemela. Sin embargo, después esos ojos grises obscilaron desde la sorpresa, el reconocimiento, y por último...

..._el desprecio..._

-Apartate de mi camino, sangre sucia.

Goyle la empujó indescriminadamente, apartandola, y empotrandola contra la pared. Draco estuvo tentado a mirar a la maltrecha muchacha, pero alzó el mentón con arrogancia y continuó su camino.

Ella había elegido.

Los había eleguido a ellos.

Él también eligió.

_Él era Draco Malfoy, sangre pura, Slytherin y heredero de una de las familias más poderosas del Mundo Magico Europeo._

Draco eligió ser Slytherin, y ella eligió ser Gryffindor.

_Pero...si mis padres no lo saben podemos ser amigos_

_¿Entonces somos amigos?_

_Sip, y puedes llamarme Draco._

**TBC**


End file.
